


An Ode to Normalcy

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Series: An Ode To... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary whips around to look at John Winchester, the man she loved and gave up her entire life for. The man who gave her two beautiful sons who are her entire world! The man whose silent promise of <i>normal</i> made the sacrifice worth it.</p><p>  <i>...until now.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Mary lives and Adam is born way too early.

Mary doesn’t stop the tears as they roll softly down her cheeks. She’s stuffing a bag full of clothes and other things within sight while her chest tightens as if it wants to choke her to death. This is all too much, way too much for her to handle and it’s making her head spin and her body hurt.

“Please Mary, it was an honest to god mistake...”

Mary whips around to look at John Winchester, the man she loved and gave up her entire life for. The man who gave her two beautiful sons who are her entire world! The man whose silent promise of _normal_ made the sacrifice worth it.

_...until now._

The man who broke her heart. “No, John. You do _not_ get to talk your way out of this one!” She turns away from the gut-wrenching sight of tears rolling down her husband’s cheeks and eyes pleading in ways she had never seen him do before. It’s not like she wants to tear this family apart, but John has fucked up royally and the phone call keeps repeating in her head over and over as she stuffs her things in the bag.

John doesn’t approach his wife, because he knows no matter how much she looks smaller than him, she’ll kick his ass with little effort and once she says to stay the fuck away from her, she means it. “Mary, I swear I didn’t want this to happen. I made a mistake and I was a coward to not say anything because I feared _this_...”

Mary whips around again, blinded by rage as she flings the pink ‘I love my family’ blouse John gave her as a present a year before in his face, body shaking with barely restrained anger when he catches it, looking at it sadly before he’s meeting her gaze again. “And you think I wouldn’t find out?! That I would never find out you have another family, a son out there somewhere with another woman?!”

“Mary....please...” All John can do is beg his wife’s forgiveness, because he doesn’t see any other way out of this mess.

It’s the first time Mary had uttered the words that would finally cement that this is true, that it is happening and John’s cheated on her and have a son somewhere else. “She called the house, sounding so frantic and I thought she was a prankster, until she said, ‘tell John Winchester his son is sick and needs him immediately’ with a number how to contact her and the hospital she’s at. When I called the hospital, there is a Winchester registered there and I couldn’t...I just couldn’t...believe...” Mary gasped as the reality of the situation threatened to knock her flat.

John rushed forward and wrapped both hands around his wife as she swayed, obviously terribly affected by what he’d done and the guilt, fear and shamed gnawed at him like a dog with a bone. It wasn’t intentional, one year old Sam was sick and about to die and unable to bare the thought of losing his youngest son, he went to a seedy bar the next town over in Hillcrest and got smashed. Kate Milligan was working the night shift and one thing led to another in his drunken state. He had no idea how to react when she tracked him down two months later to let him know she was pregnant.

“God, how could you, John?” Mary sighed in disbelief, suddenly feeling detached from the entire thing, a defence mechanism to halt her decent into the darkest recesses of her own mind. Her sanity was built on this relationship, her family that she’s about to tear apart because John couldn’t keep his fly closed.

“Mary...” John keened brokenly.

Mary gently pushed her husband aside, balanced herself so she can stand properly and walk out of the room, towards where two year old Sam and his six year old brother shared a room together. She could hear John’s echoing footsteps behind her, hesitant and determined at the same time as she heads down the hall.

“Mary, you’re going to the kids room, what are you doing?”

There’s an edge of panic in John’s voice and Mary doesn’t deign him with an answer. He’ll see soon enough anyways. The sight that greets her when she opens the door to her children’s bedroom breaks another piece of her already shattered heart. Dean is sitting on Sam’s bed, holding his brother close with his arms wrap protectively around him while Sam clings and sniffles into his brother’s shirt. Dean watches her wide eyed as she approaches.

“Oh Sam, honey, I’m so sorry.” She doesn’t ask what’s wrong, because she knows exactly what the problem is and when she wraps her hands around Sam and lift so she can hug him tightly, Sam just buries his little head in her neck as if to hide from them.

Dean hugs her around the leg. “Will you and daddy stop fighting mommy? You’re scaring Sammy.”

Mary smiles brokenly. “Yes, honey, we’ll stop fighting. I promise we won’t scare you anymore.”

Mary pats Dean’s head softly while he sniffles lightly into her blouse.

“I’m sorry buddy,” John manages at the sight. Mary looks at him coldly and it makes him feel even worse, if that’s even possible, before she looks down at Dean.

“Honey, pack your overnight bag, we’re going to granddad’s for a few weeks.”

John starts at that, heart hammering as he watches Dean hesitantly walk to the closet for his overnight bag. This will drive home for Samuel Campbell that he was never good enough for his daughter. He can’t believe he might have proven the old geezer right –even if he is still wrong because John will never ever love another like Mary and his children--. “Mary...please...don’t do this.”

John sounds like a small broken child in that moment and what little empathy and love she had for the man is quickly smothered by anger and darkness and shame. She puts one of her hands on Sam’s head while the other still holds him around her middle. “Sam, baby, I want to take you and Dean with me on a trip to granddad, is that alright with you?”

Mary has to ask, because as young as Sam is, he’s perceptive and will throw a headache inducing tantrum if he’s not with his father for too long without reason or consent. Dean is worse. She doesn’t know how she’ll manage after the first week with them with no contact from their father since she has no intention of accepting any calls or letters from him. Sam nods his head minutely and she releases the breath she’d been holding. If her baby didn’t want to go, she couldn’t force him.

“Mary...?”

The way he calls her name in that tone almost gets to her every time.

“I’m...sorry. Mary, they’re my kids too...”

She doesn’t turn around when she says, “They’re not your only kids now. Your other son is in the hospital, I’m sure he needs his father.”

Dean stops what he’s doing at that and looks at his father with wide adoring eyes. “Is it true daddy, I have another little brother to take care of? When can I meet him? Is he adorable like Sammy, will I get to take care of him? Where is he, dad?”

John can feel something in his gut twist into knots at Dean’s questions and he can see the way Mary’s shoulders tense. He doesn’t have a clue what else to do, but lying to his son is not an option. He walks over and kneels before Dean before resting a hand on his little shoulder. “That’s right Dean, you have another little brother but he’s sick and in the hospital so you can’t meet him right now.”

Dean’s expression falls. “Is it bad like Sammy was, Dad?”

John chokes on the realization that he has no idea, that his other son might as well be a complete stranger to him. He hangs his head, even as he fights for an excuse that wouldn’t be a lie to tell his little Dean.

Not being able to take any more of this, Mary grabs Dean’s arm and pull him towards the door. “Come on sweety, we’ll leave the bags since you have clothes at granddads.”

John is on his feet in a second; catching up to his retreating family once they pass the threshold out into the hall. “No, Mary, give me a chance to fix this, I’ll find a way to set things right.”

Mary stops, turn to look at John and smiles brokenly. “You’ll try, but you can’t.” She starts towards the front door again with her children in tow when he tries again.  

“Just give me a chance!” he cries out in panic and frustration and Mary doesn’t turn around, even though Dean does and she can tell that Sam is watching his dad from the angle his chin is set on her shoulder. She takes the children out to her car, strapping them in the back while John stands on the front porch and watches them. She can feel the weight of his gaze but she doesn’t allow it to faze her as she backs out of the driveway and pull down the street.

John breaks out into a gut wrenching sob when his sons’ sad face peering at him through the car’s back window disappears around the bend down the road.

 

 


End file.
